


Deleted filthy Scenes #1: What happened before Kylo Ren interrogates Rey

by Ru_Phai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode 7 The last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breast, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Interrogation scene, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo in control, Porn, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Rey in Heat, Short Story, Star Wars - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Top Kylo Ren, Traditional Setting, erotic story, kylo interrogates rey, short erotic plot, sm, where does the force come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ru_Phai/pseuds/Ru_Phai
Summary: If you want to know why Kylo Ren takes off his helmet in the interrogation scene after a few seconds and shows Rey his face: here is the filthy explanation!The following story strongly adheres to the original and only tells things that were a little too hot for the cinema, but that could certainly have happened in the run-up to the interview-scene. Therefore, the story concludes with the original dialogues from the beginning of the scene.I would recommend you take a look at it right away.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlT-sJLfCPU





	Deleted filthy Scenes #1: What happened before Kylo Ren interrogates Rey

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY! ;)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo folded his hands behind his back and looked ponderingly out into space. Behind him, the girl was tied up on the flatbed.  
She had resisted him and fiercely fought back. Though in his arms she has been as light as a feather.  
Remembering her determined gaze, Kylo smiled unintentionally. She seemed to be strong, but he somehow had the presentiment that her determination was like the mask he wore. There was something underneath it. Something he had to find out.  
Kylo bent over the girl and listened to her breath. It sounded calm and deep for she was in a solid sleep. “What are you hiding from me?“  
He noticed her small, firm breasts lifting and lowering gently. Unfortunately, he wasn´t able to read her mind in this state. The only thing she was responding to now was her instinct, what really moved her.  
It was getting pretty hot in here … should he lift up his mask? But how could he ever become the most powerful man in the galaxy when he was not even able to manage his own feelings?  
“No“, he admonished himself. “I have to stay focused.“  
Instantly he let his emotions cool down. 

She looked almost as innocent as a sleeping baby. But Kylo knew she´d escaped with the falcon and the robot. That had made him very, very angry...  
Yet, in this very moment she was in his power. She was absolutely exposed to him. The medication she received kept her in an unconscious state. Everything she perceived was like a dream. And as if in a dream, she would experience some things as pleasant and some things as less pleasant.  
Kylo knelt in front of the stretcher and looked up Reys slender body from below her feet.  
According to very objective standards, she could be classified as attractive. But this meant nothing to him, for the dark side had no such standards like beauty. It was all about power and control.  
Though, Kylo noticed that the sight of her well-formed legs wrapped in fabric excited him. He turned away and hit the wall angrily. He really had to learn to control himself, to ignore the excitement of his loins. He wanted her to stop arousing him. He had to make sure she was at his mercy, not the other way around. He had to be in control.  
Breathing in, breathing out, he reminded himself, feeling his heat calming down.  
“Now we'll see how strong you really are," Kylo gasped.  
He spread his leather gloves over her body and closed his eyes. Warmth emanated from her. As not to say: Heat. Rey sighed softly and he again felt excitement and had to bite his lower lip painfully.  
"You'll pay for this," he whispered wildly.  
There was such a strong feeling in her, it was almost impossible to bear. He opened his eyes and noticed his hand was above the point where Reys thighs met.  
“So that's your secret? Hm?", he asked fiercely. “That´s where your strenght comes from?“  
Sceptical and concentrated he put his hand upon the cloth between her legs.  
Rey shivered, holding her breath.  
As she breathed softly again, he gently stroked the fabric in that special place, watching her cheeks glow.  
"Is it just lust – or do you want … do you want ME?", he asked somewhat insecure.  
He felt his own arousal pressing against his tightly wrapped battle dress. It made him horny. It made him angry. That little junk dealer made him angry and horny at the same time.  
"Okay," Kylo said and pulled his hand back. "Okay, that´s enough!"

He had to turn away to focus. As Rey gasped behind him he put his fingertips together and concentrated to numb his pleasant feelings. If he continued to play with the fabric over her pussy, it wouldn't take long to completely lose his mind and threw himself at her like a wild animal.  
Of course, this was not permitted to happen.  
He was the one in control.  
He'd prevail, no matter the price.  
“Kylo … “ His thoughts were interrupted because she sighed his name. His REAL name.  
Kylo turned around delighted. How did she know? The force had to be strong in her. Very strong. Fascinated, he watched Rey squirming and calling his name.  
She still was asleep and she was aroused. Totally aroused. The way she entwined to find salvation - threwing her head back and forth and twitching her legs, almost screaming … This scenario clearly proved that she was far more at his mercy than he was to her.  
Sure about his own coolness he folded his arms and looked down at her.  
"Do you beg me to fuck you?"  
Beguiled he noticed her becoming even more aroused, bent down and whispered into her ear:  
"Now I know your filthy little secret, but you´ll never feel my enormous co..."  
At that very moment, Rey moaned out loud. It was an almost animalistic sound. With all her strength she tried to free her body from the shackles. The room began to tremble.  
Frightened, Kylo stepped back and looked around. It was as if Reys arousal was longing for a path to be released, now moving throught the walls. A tremendous energy emanated from her, which in the worst case - Kylo analyzed the situation in few seconds - would lead to the detonation of the entire ship.  
"Stop it!" he shouted and pressed shivering Rey back into the stretcher.  
His hard touch calmed her down for a moment, but then she started whimpering again.  
Kylo looked back and forth hectically. He had to do something to stop that power. To stop her. But what could he do? He couldn't touch her pussy anymore, because that would lead him to lose his self-control within a few seconds. Just the thought of continuing was almost too much for him to take …  
"Rey," Kylo whispered through his mask. "What am I gonna do? You don´t want us to die, do you?“  
With a distorted expression, sleeping Rey turned her face away from him. Her moaning now changed to a kind of sobbing, her chest trembled breathing in breathing out. From under the panels with which she had wrapped her torso, small and stiff, her nipples popped out.  
Immediately, Kylo knew what to do.  
He stretched out his leather gloves, rummaged through the fabric and found what he was searching for. Between thumb and forefinger, he had Rey´s very special parts in his hands.  
There was power gathering there, a lot of power, now pouring through the gloves and his hands into his abdomen. It excited him tremendously how he excited Rey. But he had to do it, or her erotic yearning would destroy the entire spaceship.  
Kylo did it as good as he could and with his eyes wide shut, because looking at Reys lusty expressions, he would have become too horny to hold himself back anymore.  
He pulled. He squeezed. He grabbed her small, firm breasts with his leather gloves and rubbed them hard. He kneaded and teased. He pushed them together. Tugged her nipples again and again. Tickling the tiny ones, twirling them. Twisted them harder. Stronger. Even stronger.  
His penis was so hard that it was almost about to burst on its own. But Kylo knew that despite his immense excitement he would not allow himself to come. He was far too focused to do that. He was the one in controle.  
Yet, this little space bitch here gasped and moaned like a slut, so he massaged her breasts with all the mighty power he had.  
"Come, little bitch," Kylo said gently. "Give in to me. Surrender."  
In the very same moment, Rey screamed willingly and let herself go. 

Slowly Kylo got up. As he sat down on a bench some distance from Rey, he forced his excitement to fade away.  
How strong he was.  
The force definitely was with him today. Though he noticed, how exhausted but happy Rey looked and how damn hot it had become under his mask.  
"You had an orgasm just because I played a little with your breasts," Kylo realized contemptuously. "You are way too weak for me." 

At that moment Rey woke up with a shrug.  
“Where am I?“, she asked.  
“You´re my guest.“  
“Where are the others?“  
“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? You´ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.“  
The glimpse of relief on her face showed him that it was so. Yet, he also could perceive anger. “You still want to kill me?“  
“That happens when you´re being hunted by a creature in a mask.“

Okay, thought Kylo. Now it was really time to finally put off that mask. And that's exactly what he did while he stood up.  
There was a slightly baffled expression on Reys face that showed her unconsciously liking what she saw.  
But he had other things to take care of now. 

...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> That´s all for now. 
> 
> But:  
> There are still some nice parts in the movie, I presume, that haven't been shown yet. For example... what happens between Rey's arrival at Kylo's and her meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke? I mean, it's really weird that he even kills his master "just like that" for her, isn't it? There must be some dirty secret in advance ...  
> Or: what is he thinking when Rey is leaving (the last scene of part VIII)?  
> Or: topless Kylo Ren - why did he do this to Rey??? 
> 
> Usually, I don't write porn at all, but fairy tales, myths, and legends. At the moment, I'm working on a story whose protagonists dynamic is very similar to Kylo Ren and Rey, so I guess that's why I got the Reylo fever! 
> 
> It is my first attempt to write "Porn". So if you liked it, feel free to leave a comment or Kudo (whatever the hell that is), for if there´s demand I could probably be motivated to write more smacking things about this inspiring couple. :) :) :)
> 
> (And could sb tell me, if this is well rated? - Should I´ve put some Archive-Warning on it? I rated it as explicit, but nothing else ... Thx a lot!)


End file.
